1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive roll having a rubber elastic portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conductive rolls having a rubber elastic portion have hitherto been used in various fields. A technique in which an object is charged is known as a technique for utilizing this kind of conductive rolls. Specifically, in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a copier or a printer, a surface of a photoreceptor, as an image-support, is charged by a conductive roll.
A structure in which a surface of a rubber elastic portion exhibiting electric conductivity is covered with a resin layer formed of a non-crosslinked resin material having a comparatively low hardness to prevent adherence of toner and not to stress the toner is widely known as the structure of the conductive roll, as shown in Patent JP-A-2011-095546, JP-A-2007-121724, and the like.